It is widely acknowledged that heat is produced during operations of electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs). The heat produced must be rapidly removed to ensure the CPUs working normally. Typically, a heat sink is provided to a CPU for removing heat from the CPU. In order to keep the heat sink into close contact with the CPU, a locking device is generally required.
A variety of locking devices have been developed for heat sink mounting purpose, among which plate-type locking device is widely used. A plate-type locking device generally has a M-shaped configuration and includes a central V-shaped pressing portion and a pair of latching legs respectively extending from opposite ends of the pressing portion. China Patent No. 00239696.3 shows a good example of the plate-type locking device, for mounting a heat sink to a socket on which a CPU is mounted. In assembly, the latching legs of the locking device engage with a pair of protrusions formed at the socket, and the pressing portion of the locking device is received in a groove defined in the heat sink and downwardly presses the heat sink against the CPU, thereby maintaining an intimate thermal contact between the heat sink and the CPU.
The aforementioned plate-type locking device is generally made from rigid metals, and a special tool is generally needed during the mounting or dismounting of the heat sink. It is difficult and inconvenient to operate such a tool, and occasionally, the latching legs slide over the protrusions of the socket to damage adjacent electronic devices around the CPU. Moreover, the presence of the groove, which is especially defined in the heat sink for accommodating the pressing portion of the locking device, greatly reduces the total heat dissipating surface area of the heat sink, and accordingly decreases the heat dissipating efficiency of the heat sink.
In view of the above-mentioned disadvantages of the plate-type locking device, there is a need for a locking device which can easily and conveniently mount or dismount a heat sink to or from a heat generating component. What is also needed is a locking device, which does not impact the heat dissipating efficiency of the heat sink.